


I'll save you Shooting Star~

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dark, Delusions, F/M, Fear, Insanity, Kidnapping, Light Sadism, Mania, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Older Mabel Pines, Possessive Behavior, Stalking, Teenagers, Yandere, Yandere Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: Bill knew that she was the one from the very first stare. But everybody else around her were defiling her innocence and ruining her. His sweet shooting star wouldn't have to be scared because he would be the one saving her, and they would be together forever!





	I'll save you Shooting Star~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! It's been awhile since I've wrote something but lol I got a bit inspired today! This'll be a Yandere story which is my brand at this point hahaa xD Bill is the Yandere as usual since I love Yandere Bill!! So I hope you'll enjoy!

When Bill first saw her then it felt like his life finally had a meaning. He could feel his heart beat faster. His eyes widened and his breath was stolen from him. He had no idea what was happening to him. Never before had he felt anything like this. But he didn't mind it, surprisingly enough.

She was new to his class. Her long, flowing chestnut brown hair, seemed so soft to the touch. Her bright brown eyes and pale skin seemed so pure. But most importantly that dazzling smile. She was the embodiment of an angel and he wanted that light for himself.

When he looked at her then it felt like there were just the two of them in the room. Nobody else was there but the two of them. Nobody else mattered. Everyone else was meaningless. They were freaking pieces of filth wanting to taint her purity and kindness.

The luck was even on his side when she sat down next to him and greeted him. He flashed her a grin in return as to not be seen weird. After all he didn't want to scare his future girlfriend away from him.

The girl happily talked to him during the lesson but also paid attention to the lesson. Her giggles and smiles were so adorable. He wanted to just have that smile directed at him, forever. He had never felt like this before but at the same time never ever wanted it to end. 

Once recess came around then many of the students came to talk to her and she happily talked back. He felt his chest tighten and his eyes narrow at these beasts. They are ruining her and taking her purity away from her. It wasn't right at all. She should be talking to only him. After all she was the first person to ever show him such happiness. So nobody else deserved it.

His parents didn't care about him at all. They were abusive assholes. They made him into what he was today. An emotionless freak. But she brought the feeling of happiness inside of him. He didn't care that they had just met. They were meant to be together.

As time went on then they became good friends. She was his first real friend and often gave him hugs. Usually he would wanted to push anyone away from him, who tried to touch him with their filthy hands. But this time it felt like an angel was blessing him with her touch and he wanted more of it. So much more. He never had enough.

But just talking to her wasn't enough anymore. He started to take pictures of her, take her stuff that she left behind. He even managed to have a jackpot with her scarf. He sniffed it every night at home and fell asleep to her sweet scent. He made a small shrine for her in his room. Mabel was a goddess that had to be worshipped, but only by him. Nobody else would appreciate her like he did.

Following her around was one of his favourite things to do. Her own home life wasn't the best but not the worst either. Her mother was loving and caring. But her father was never there for her and chose to act like she was never there along with her brother. Whom he didn't really like.

It was sickening how that boy touched her so much and he had never felt such a urge to kill. He wanted to take that guy and torture him until he begged for death and not stop even then. This beast deserved hell for touching angel.

Nobody else deserved her. She was made for his eyes only. He knew that everyone else would just hurt her and not love her like he could. She loved him too. He just knew she did. So he began his plan on saving her from that horrible life and to start a new amazing one with him. He wanted to have a family with her in the future too with children.

He knew her daily schedule like the back of his hand. So he knew just what to do. He also knew she liked to hang out with her friends later in the evening and walk home when it was dark. This was made just too easy for him. He had a cabin that his grandpa had used but since he was dead now then nobody else lived there. His parents didn't use it anyway nor did they even care about it. 

The cabin was also quite deep in the woods so nobody could hear them. At first she may be confused but he knew she would come around in no time. He went over every part of his plan endless times so nothing could go wrong. 

Finally the amazing night came around and he was feeling so giddy and happy. Though on the outside obviously nobody could see it. He was just as monotone as always.

He followed her, seeing her smile and chat with her friends made him feel pissed. Why were these assholes ruining her? They kept taking her away from him. But he calmed himself down with the thought that after tonight nobody would be able to take her away from him again and they would stay together forever. 

Once she departed from everyone else. Them he let a smile come onto his lips. He made sure the two of them were somewhere more secluded before he made his move. He sneaked up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. She was already short and slender so she couldn't put up too much of a fight against him anyway. 

She tried to let out a scream but he covered her mouth with a rag full of chloroform and with a bit more useless movements. She eventually fell into unconsciousness and laid still in his arms. He pulled her into his arms bridal style and calmly started to walk towards the woods.

Her face in the moonlight was simply adorable. Such a fragile little angel. Only his to protect. The drug wouldn't wear off anytime soon so he took his time walking to the cabin. Unfortunately he still had to keep going to school too so he could keep the suspicion off of himself. But that would only work further in his favor because when he would be gone then she would miss him and love him even further.

He made it to the cabin over half an hour later. She was still laying sleeping in his arms. He kissed her forehead and felt sparks run through his body. "God I love you so much." He muttered to himself with a smile.

Bill ended up putting her onto the bed and tying her arms to the bedposts but not strongly enough to cause her too much discomfort. Yet to make sure she wouldn't be able to get away from him. He put a blanket to her and wrapped his arms around him and he smiled happily.

Once she opened her angelic blue eyes then at first she was confused and in a daze. But when she spotted him then her eyes widened with absolute terror.

He simply smiled and kissed her cheek, shushing her, saying something that sent shivers of fear down the poor girl's spine.

"Welcome home, my sweet angel~"

This was going to be the start of their happy life and it would never end. Never ever

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would mean absolutely everything for me!! ♡♡♡


End file.
